3.14 Worlds
3.14 Worlds is a real time, tactical RPG game that follows the events of 3.14 and the other Ambients from A22 heading into space after the events of Fantendo - Genesis. Originally conceived as a story and being stuck in developmental hell for years, the project reemerged in 2018 under a new focus although much of the original plot intended for the game would stay the same. The game was developed by Toroko under the Infinite Content branding. Gameplay 3.14 Worlds is a RPG, with exploration being top-down and battles being on a grid. The two playable characters, 3.14 and Flicker, have two different ways of doing battles, with 3.14 protecting his allies and generally trying to survive battles while trying to talk to the opponent to befriend them. 3.14 can collect good vibes and either defend or avoid bad vibes from the opponent to increase his friendship meter with bad guys, as well as protect allies. Flicker on the other hand, is more of a typical RPG fighter, although she shares some similarities with 3.14's battlesystem, such as collecting vibes to power up her meter as well as protecting allies. More differences can be found under the "Playable Characters" section. During gameplay when facing off enemies and bosses, the playable characters can shift into three different modes by pressing the trigger buttons on the controller. For 3.14, these modes are Act, Guard, and Hide. For Flicker, these modes are Fight, Guard, and Absorb. These modes are also detailed under the "Playable Characters" section. 3.14 can exclusively Input into enemies, allowing him to control them until the player drops out of them, allowing him to use their abilities to good use as well as ending fights in a new form. 3.14 will never use their attacks to harm others. Meanwhile, Flicker can Absorb enemies, allowing her to build up levels much faster than 3.14 and even gaining certain enemy abilities along the way. Plot Premise 3.14 Worlds takes place after Fantendo - Genesis, after 3.14 and Flicker take a rocket ship into space with a bunch of Ambients collected by A22 Industries. The rocket comes into contact with a planet made of light, of which they find many other Ambients that have created their own utopia. As 3.14 and Flicker discover later on, not everything is exactly how it seems with the citizens of this world and the people that inhabit it, with the world being created out of the collected data of a old MMO. Chapters Characters Playable |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: #241D22; color:#FFFFFF"| Flicker | style="text-align: center; background-color: #241D22; color:#FFFFFF"|Flicker is a complicated character with a condition brought onto her during the transition process. This condition causes her to glitch the environment around her when she is emotionally unstable, and this can seriously harm those around her. As such, she isn't afraid to attack- not because she doesn't want to follow in 3.14's peaceful footsteps, but because she knows she will likely harm those in her way regardless. |} Allies |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: #241D22; color:#FFFFFF"| Qhua | style="text-align: center; background-color: #241D22; color:#FFFFFF"|Qhua is one of 3.14 and Flicker's many allies hailing from A22. Qhua is a young child oddly obsessed with fish and water- which dilutes her light when she is covered in it. While she can regain light back through solar rays, this makes her unusually dim for a Ambient, which usually glow in darkness. She can also hold water in her body and heat it with her Ambientness- although her unwillingness to become a child soldier meant she was abandoned by A22. |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: #241D22; color:#FFFFFF"| Light | style="text-align: center; background-color: #241D22; color:#FFFFFF"|Light is one of 3.14 and Flicker's many allies hailing from A22. Light is really against 3.14 more than anyone else- having acting as the protector of these Ambients when nobody else would. Light is one of the few fully-created Ambients like 3.14, but like him, deflected. He never had the nerve to fully escape the facility, but he just wants what's best for the other Ambients, and that sometimes messes with what he finds acceptable. |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: #241D22; color:#FFFFFF"| Katie | style="text-align: center; background-color: #241D22; color:#FFFFFF"|Katie is one of 3.14 and Flicker's many allies hailing from A22. Katie is one of the first people to undergo the Human to Ambient process- while slightly more composed than Flicker, she still suffers from the same condition Flicker has and may not actually have that long to live. She is neurotic and scared, usually seen crying frequently. Flicker grows a close kinship with Katie, one that might not be to either one's benefit. |} NPCs Collectibles Worlds Enemies ---- 3.14 Form This form only really works over the Overworld, but it allows 3.14 to float across gaps and blend in with enemies when 3.14 Inputs into this enemy. |} Bosses Gallery 314Worlds.png|Logo for the game Trivia *The story is the last of the originally planned stories in the Genesis Arc that was set up during the development of Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. Due to the long period of time that takes place in the story, it can be seen as it's conclusion. *The story was also based off a idea given to by . The plot takes some inspiration from the Worlds album by Porter Robinson as well as Silent Runnings by 65daysofstatic. *The new focus was inspired by a idea given by of a 3.14 Battle Network game. The gameplay will be somewhat like Battle Network but with twists inspired by 3.14's abilities as well as his peaceful attitude. Category:3.14 (series) Category:3.14 Worlds Category:Toroko Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Real-time Strategy Games Category:Infinite Content